


I Found

by rayofsun936



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demisexual Kageyama Tobio, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Slight Internalized Homophobia, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayofsun936/pseuds/rayofsun936
Summary: And I found love where it wasn't supposed to beRight in front of meKageyama and Hinata through each other's eyes and through out their volleyball careersSong - I Found by Amber Run
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	I Found

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Manga Spoilers till Chapter 387  
> 2\. Inspired by youtube video [I FOUND || HUNTER X HUNTER (Killugon) by RubyBandit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H4CaTFJ6yzM)  
> 3\. Song lyrics and quotes belong to the original artist and various translators of the song and manga/anime respectively (Some parts have been modified to best fit the narrative)

_I’ll use you as a warning sign  
That if you talk enough sense then you’ll lose your mind_

You are ‘The King of the Court’  
And you rule with an iron grasp

You tell them to move faster and to jump higher  
You tell them to practice longer, harder  
To take volleyball seriously

Your efforts are rewarded with abandonment  
They turn their backs on you  
They shut you out 

You shut them out in return  
You tell yourself you don’t need anyone else on the court to win  
That you can do everything by yourself

You start by practicing in the only way you can  
By doing jump serve, after jump serve, after jump serve

You drown in your isolation

_And I’ll use you as a focal point_  
_So I don’t lose sight of what I want_

I hunt you down after the game, declaring to beat you next time  
You are the greatest enemy, the one I have to defeat  
You look back at me, holding me to that promise

I see you in the gym after school, practicing in solitude  
How am I to defeat you now?

I experience your jump serve up close and personal, and I get mad, jealous  
I am nowhere close to your level, even after my relentless hours of practice

You show me a line shot, and there is no way you can be so good at so many things  
I try to copy you, and fail  
You yell at me some more

This toss is different, unexpected  
I can’t change as fast as you  
It frustrates me that I can’t keep up

The new toss stays  
Getting better and easier for me to spike  
How do you keep finding ways to improve?

Your spiking point is higher than mine  
And my desire to outreach you intensifies

You go to Tokyo without me, to play amongst the best of the best  
I crash the Miyagi camp because I refuse to be left behind

Your toss goes up high, into the ceiling, giving me time to jump  
How are you so good?

It’s the third set against Kamomedai and I have to leave the court  
You get to stay

I promise  
Next time  
I’ll be there the whole game 

_And I’ve moved further than I thought I could_

Because of you I get to play on an actual volleyball team  
Because of you I get a spot on the starting lineup  
Because of you I stay a regular

Because of you I learn how to jump higher than I ever thought I could  
Because of you I fly higher and higher  
Because of you I get to live my dream

_But I missed you more than I thought I would_

I know I need learn beach volleyball to get better  
So I can play on the world stage with you 

I know that I have to travel to Brazil  
Because it is the best there is 

It still hurts  
Being so far away from you

I didn’t know it would hurt this much to not play with you  
I didn’t know how much I would miss spiking your sets

I never knew I would miss hearing you yell at me for being stupid  
For messing up  
To improve

I didn’t know it would hurt this much  
To see you play on the world stage on my laptop while I sit in my room, alone

Wait for me, please  
I promise, we will play on the same world stage soon

_I’ll use you as a warning sign_  
_That if you talk enough sense then you’ll lose your mind_

You tell yourself you are a ‘Goody Two-Shoes’  
You make sure your tosses reach each spiker’s hand   
You make sure each spiker is comfortable hitting your tosses  
If not, you adjust quickly to accommodate them

You play to the spiker  
You become the setter that gives the easiest balls to hit  
You become the living version of what the ideal setter should be  
Anything to prevent the team from leaving you, again

And you lose yourself  
You lose your way of setting   
You lose what setting means to you  
You lose sight of your volleyball 

_And I found love where it wasn’t supposed to be_  
_Right in front of me_

I tell myself that I can't love you  
That I shouldn’t love you  
Because loving you makes me a bad role model for Natsu

I tell myself that I don’t love you  
It isn’t allowed  
Because I have a duty to my sister

And yet every time I see you  
Every game I play with you  
I can’t stop myself from falling deeper and deeper in love  
With you

_Talk some sense to me_

You yell at me, and yell at me, and yell at me  
You point out every mistake I make  
At everything I do wrong

Your micromanaging forces me to yell back  
Because my progress doesn’t satisfy you

You continued to watch my every move, like a hawk  
You don’t let me get away with anything  
Holding me accountable to the highest standards imaginable

And now I understand why you always yelled at me  
Why you never left me alone

I see it now  
The growth I have accomplished under your rule

_And I’ll use you as a makeshift gauge_  
_Of how much to give and how much to take_

You praise every player you meet  
No matter their skill level  
You blurt out the first thing that comes to your mind without shame 

You praise Nishinoya and his receives  
And Nishinoya comes back to the club to help you with yours  
He teaches you the ‘Rolling Thunder’

You assault Asahi about the view from the top  
You tell him how great it is he gets to hold the title of ‘Ace’  
And Asahi returns to the team, letting you see an ‘Ace’ in action, up close and personal

You are unperturbed by Kozume’s mild manner  
Adjusting your energy to best keep up with him  
And in return at Nationals Kozume gives you a game beyond your wildest dreams

You invite yourself to Tuskishima’s blocking practice and inflate Bokuto’s ego  
And in return Bokuto teaches you how to faint the ball  
He teaches you how to rebound the volleyball from a blocked spike

You recognize Hyakuzawa’s and Goshiki’s skills at the Miyagi camp  
Giving them the confidence and affirmation they need  
And in return they let you practice with them after hours

I am not exempted from your praise  
And I teach you everything I know as a secret thank you  
Falling into the same trap as everyone else

_I’ll use you as a warning sign_  
_That if you talk enough sense then you’ll lose your mind_

I watch you practice relentlessly  
I watch you throw yourself 120% into everything you do

You get everyone caught up in your enthusiasm  
Making them believe you are the greatest opponent

To the point where you start believing it yourself, just a little bit  
Nationals reveals the truth

You are not as good as you think you are  
Not as good as you made everyone believe 

You pushed yourself too hard, too fast  
Without proper maintenance

And you leave the court in defeat  
In tears 

_And I found love where it wasn’t supposed to be_  
_Right in front of me_

I don’t love the same way others do  
The way my parents love each other  
Or the way Oikawa’s fan girls love him  
That type of love isn’t for me

And then you come crashing into my life, unwanted, unneeded  
You shout words that shake me to my core  
And next thing I know, I’m in love with you

The realization turns my world upside down  
And to keep a sense of normalcy in the recent chaos of my life  
I tell myself I don’t love you

It doesn’t work, and I can’t stop loving you  
Because every word you say makes me fall deeper and deeper in love  
With you

_Talk some sense to me_

You tell me that you are here  
And will follow me to the top  
I don’t believe you

You tell me as long as you are on the court with me I am invincible  
And then miss your next serve  
I don’t believe you

Your words don’t stop there

You tell me being ‘The King of the Court’ isn’t a bad thing  
As you place your towel crown on top my head  
Laughing on your way down

You tell me it doesn’t matter what other people say about me   
And to keep playing volleyball, my way  
That it is up to them to listen

I take a leap of faith  
To believe you, because  
Your words haven’t failed me yet

_Music Interlude_

We haven’t lost yet.

What were you doing for the last three years?

I will defeat you.

If you want to be the last one standing, become strong.

I’m Here!

Will you defeat me when I’m the best in Japan, or the whole world?  
Of course!

Dumbass.

As long as you’ve got me, you’re invincible!

I’ll toss to anyone who is essential to wining. And you aren’t essential to wining right now.

You’ll get it eventually, so it’ll be fine.  
Don’t decide things for me!  
So you’re saying you won’t be able to do it?  
Of course I’ll be able to, dumbass!  
So you can!

Idiot.

You really are incredible!

Moron.

Toss to me.

I’m going on ahead.

I was a ball boy.

You can fly even higher.

Do you have the hands of a g-d?

I win this time too.

I’m Here!  
Took you long enough.

_We found love where it wasn’t supposed to be_  
_Right in front of us_

Finally, we are here  
On the opposite sides of the net  
At the national level

And you’re different  
You’ve grown, are more self-assured  
Your confidence radiates around you

You are the greatest opponent  
Armed with all of my volleyball enemies

We are the greatest challengers  
Meant to crush each other into oblivion

We fulfill our destiny  
And play the best game in volleyball history

And it feels like coming home  
It feels like love

_Talk some sense to us_

We denied ourselves each other  
We pushed our feelings to the back of our minds  
Telling ourselves that volleyball is everything  
That volleyball will bring us the happiness we need

They tell us to stop being stupid  
To stop being idiots

And after all these years, we listen  
We listen to our friends and family  
We listen to our hearts  
And we let ourselves love

**Author's Note:**

> [tumble](https://rayofsun936.tumblr.com/)


End file.
